


Dancing on History's Stage

by FaeTyrantXVII



Category: K (Anime), Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, M/M, Murder, Self-Sacrifice, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeTyrantXVII/pseuds/FaeTyrantXVII
Summary: What wouldn't Kuroh do for his king?





	Dancing on History's Stage

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible but please enjoy

For as long as kuroh yatogami had been a servant of the silver king he had known he'd do anything for him. A deep loyalty had grown within him and one might even say that it was something more.

Kuroh would not say this though, Kuroh wouldn't in fact, say anything to his king of that sort, Kuroh was just another servant that could be replaced. His king never said anything to make him feel this way, it was simply a state of mind kuroh always carried.

"Kuroh? Are you alright? You've been spacing out for quite a bit now," Heida asked in a soft voice.

Heida had always been someone he considered a close friend, both he and Neko had served under their king with the same undying loyalty he had. Well, Neko was a slightly different case. On one hand he was fascinated with her ability to manipulate what people see and on the other he also saw her as slightly incompetent and disrespectful to the king with how informal she was with him.

"I'm fine, I'm just wondering when our king will return," he responded with a ghost of a smile on his face. Heida only nodded in response, it had been no secret how concerned Kuroh was for their king. 

Recently he hadn't been acting as himself, like he was just a marionette for another's will, and a bit more . . . malevolent? Kuroh couldn't put his finger on the right word but something was definitely off about him. He had also been writing letters with someone from the red kingdom, he didn't tell any of them who it was and never shared what they spoke about. 

Today their king had gone to visit his mystery writer.

He'd been gone for hours.

"Come on, let's go see make something for when he returns, he'll undoubtedly be hungry and we all know how much he loves your cooking." Kuroh went to respond but the sound of the palace doors opening made both him and Heida look at each other, Heida gives Kuroh a smirk and Kuroh rolls his eyes before they both take off to the front doors.

Horrified. That's the only thing Kuroh Yatogami feels when he sees his king dragging himself into the palace covered in blood. What was once pure white cotton that reflected the king's heart was now tainted and stained red.

His king locks eyes with him for a moment and Kuroh stops, he doesn't recognize those eyes. The man who looks like his king then stops and falls over onto the ground and goes out cold.

Kuroh freezes.

Heida starts running towards him while screaming his name in a panic. He then picks up his body and looks towards Kuroh who had still yet to move.

"Kuroh! Kuroh! Oh God, Kuroh what do I do?" Heida shouts at him. Kuroh finally snaps out of trance and runs towards his king, all the while trying to ignore the pounding of his heart in his ears that threatens to break through his ribs.

"Quick search for the wound and where the blood could be coming from." Heida nodded and hastily started searching.

Soon Kuroh felt all of his blood draining from him when he came to realize that there wasn't a single tear in his king's clothes, and then he felt nauseous to the point of vomiting when he noticed his king's dagger was missing.

Once he had wiped off all the blood, changed his king into his pajamas, and put him in bed he alerted Neko of the situation. None of them knew what to do except wait. Neko refused to leave his side, Heida placed around the kings room, and Kuroh decided to search the king's room for the letters he had received.

A couple hours had passed, Heida had left, Neko had fallen asleep, their king had yet to wake and Kuroh had yet to find any letters; he was about to give up when he realized that one of the kings drawers had a fake bottom. Carefully he lifts it and sees a small stack of letters, he rips through them and soon realizes that the letters are from-

The door slams open causing Neko to wake and look at the door and there stood Heida, panting and sweating with nothing but panic in his eyes.

"Totsuka Tatara has been murdered and people all over the kingdom are saying King Yashiro is the murderer! King Mikoto of the red kingdom is on his way to meet with King Munakata so he can take our king from us!"

Kuroh's mind starts to race as he looks back at his slumbering king, he refused to believe it. His king was kind and selfless, his king wouldn't harm anyone. He felt his world collapsing beneath his feet and there was nothing he could do about it.

Well . . . Maybe. The cogs of his brain start twisting as a risky plan begins to formulate in his mind. Kuroh turns to Heida.

"Tell everyone in the palace what's happened and that they need to leave. Then once you're done with that I need you to come back and get Neko and our King, I'll be staying here for when they come." 

"Kuroh you idiot! Stop being so self sacrificing for our king for one second and actually think for a moment, if you stay here they'll kill you and then come after him anyways." Kuroh simply gave him a melancholic smile. "I'm coming back for you and I will be taking you with me."

Kuroh closed his eyes and let out a sad laugh.

"You're more than welcome to try."

Heida knew that there was no more time to waste and ran throughout the castle helping the other servants escape. 

When he was finished he felt a knot beginning to coil within him, he quickly finished getting the remaining servants out and ran back to where Kuroh would be waiting for him to escort Neko and their king. As if. He cared far too much about Kuroh to let him do this, yes he knew how Kuroh felt for their king but did Kuroh? No. That was probably the worst part, to love someone who doesn't know he loves someone else.

When he did reach his destination he was very surprised at the situation before him. Before him stood Neko pulling at a crying Kuroh, trying to drag him away and his king awake, looking out the window, terrifyingly calm.

"You can't do this! You'll die!" Kuroh said fighting to get out of Nekos surprisingly strong grip.

Heida locked eyes with his king and suddenly all the words he had wished to say had vanished. His king had seemed so tired and her at the same time satisfied, as if this was something he had to do.

"Heida, you've served by my side all these years and never once questioned me, please, do me one last favor and make sure Kuroh and Neko get out of here safely." Heida gave a firm nod before looking at Neko, wondering how on earth she could be so calm about leaving her king.

She looked down with such guilt in her eyes that Heida couldn't help but reach out to comfort her. She pulled back with a struggling Kuroh still in her arms.

"He's guilty! He confessed to murdering the red boy so let's just go okay?" She yelled. 

Kuroh looked back to their king, "You can't do this! Let me go! YOU CAN'T!" He then faced Heida. "It's not true! YOU CAN'T TRU-" Neko put her hand over Kuroh's mouth as her eyes started watering up.

"Hurry now, they'll be here any moment now and I'd rather not have any of you see that," their king said with such sorrow.

Heida tearfully nodded and grabbed Kuroh from Neko, as much as it pained him to do this it was the only way to ensure that Kuroh would live. 

Heida ran, he ran as fast as he could and didn't dare look back, for if he did, the regret would seep in and tear him apart for not dying with his king.

Only once they were a safe distance from the palace did Heida stop to catch his breath. He couldn't help himself from looking back now, the palace was on fire. His home was on fire and his king was surely to go down with it.

"I'm sorry," he heard Neko cry from behind him. "I'm sorry Shiro! It was the only way!" He turned around and saw Neko crying and holding onto Kuroh who could only stare at the palace in shock and horror.

"Neko, our king is . . ." He trailed of not able to say the words. At this Neko's crying only got worse as she now stared at him.

"Please forgive me Heida!" What? Suddenly a white light slowly covered Kuroh, it glistened and gleamed brighter than any normal light. A few seconds passed and then in 'Kuroh's' place now lay his king and everything finally started coming into place. 

* * *

When Shiro awoke in his bed earlier that day he was scared and confused; someone else had been using his body for the past few weeks and he had no idea what they did. He looked around his room only to find Kuroh pacing by the door and Neko sleeping by his side.

"Kuroh? What's happened?" Kuroh and Neko's attention was immediately on Shiro and next thing he knew Kuroh was right next to him.

"Did you do it? Did you kill Totsuka Tatara?" Shiro's blood ran cold. Had he? No he couldn't have, he wouldn't have.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," He said an a frightful mutter.

"Did. You. Kill. Him." Kuroh's tone was more kurt and dangerously steady.

"No. But someone using my body did so that means I'm guilty too right?" Kurohs eyes softened as he looked to Neko, they shared a nod. 

"The red king Mikoto Suoh is on his was here to personally kill you himself, he believes that you are the one who killed his lover." Shiro almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But me and Neko know you are innocent, so we've come up with a way for you to escape." He stood up and looked Kuroh in the eyes.

"I don't want to escape, to live a life on the run always knowing that people will kill me if I ever stop putting me and everyone I love through hell." 

"That's why you'll be dying." Before he could ask what he meant by that a flash of white covered his eyes, when the light faded he was staring at himself. "I shall take your place and make sure they never find you, Heida and Neko will be the ones making sure you get away safely." Heart beating a mile a minute he tried to think of something to convince Kuroh not to do this but he could tell his mind was already set.

"You can't do this! You'll die!" Shiro said fighting to get out of Nekos surprisingly strong grip. It was at this moment everyone had noticed that Heida had entered the room. Heida locked eyes with Kuroh while he still struggled.

"Heida, you've served by my side all these years . . ."

* * *

No. No Heida couldn't believe this. He WOULDN'T believe this. How could Kuroh have done something so stupid? How did he not noticed? 

"I'm sorry," Neko cried again but it was to late, Kuroh was gone and there was nothing anyone could do to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Akshsjsjs Servant of Evil is definitely one of my favorite vocaloid songs so I just had to use it for a fic


End file.
